


High for This

by sweetmins



Series: Trilogy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Underage Drinking, but i promise he's not, chenle doesn't really appear hes more the voice in jisung's head, don't drink and drive y'all, it's just kissing, jaemin is d.d he wasn't drinking, lapslock, mark sounds greasy at some points, other members don't really appear they're just kinda mentioned, this is my first work pls be nice :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmins/pseuds/sweetmins
Summary: Jaemin drags his younger brother Jisung to a party in hopes of giving him his "high school experience". It's there that Jisung finds himself in a room with Mark Lee, one of the most sought out seniors in their entire school.





	High for This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! My first work on here!!! I've been really excited to start this series and I hope you all look forward to it. Ummmm enjoy I guess?

Jisung has never done _this_ before. He’s not sure where or even when it started but he knows it feels kinda _good_.

 

He’s currently perched in the lap of senior Mark Lee, hands around his neck and lips on Mark’s jaw. He doesn’t know if it’s what Mark gave him before slipping away to a room but his senses feel heightened and Mark seems to be experienced in the way his hands roam Jisung’s back.

 

Just two hours ago little freshman Jisung followed his brother Jaemin to a party to get what Jaemin calls the “high school experience”.

 

The house belongs to the family of Lee Jeno and said senior Mark Lee who are apparently cousins. Jeno is Jaemin’s boyfriend and since Jisung is Jaemin’s brother both Lees know Jisung by less than six degrees of separation.

 

As soon as they’d walked through the door, Jaemin was swept away by his best friends Renjun and Donghyuck and Jisung was left to his own devices.

 

On the other side of the room stands Mark Lee tucked into a corner of the house. Music is blasting and he almost misses it when Yukhei whispers in his ear about some freshman looking lost. Mark has half a brain to dismiss whatever it is Yukhei says because he’s always chatting shit but instead he looks up.

 

From Mark’s point of view, Jisung doesn’t belong there at all. He looks timid, like he should be at home studying or playing video games and not in the middle of this house with his eyes downcast. But that makes Mark want to ruin him even more.

 

Mark pushes himself off of the wall and excuses himself from his conversation with Yukhei and begins to approach Jisung.

 

“Hey. You look a little scared there.”

 

Jisung jumps at the voice. He looks up and standing right in front of him is Mark Lee.  

 

“M-me?” Jisung asks.

 

“Well there’s no one else standing here,” comes Mark’s reply, followed by a laugh.

 

“Follow me, I’ll get you something to drink and maybe you can have some fun.”

 

In the back of his mind Jisung can hear his best friend Chenle and Jaemin both telling him to go and to have fun, and so just this one time he decides to listen to them.

 

 _You guys would be proud of me_ , he thinks to himself.

 

Jisung follows Mark to the kitchen where he lets Mark pour him something that looks familiar to those jungle juice videos he used to watch with Chenle.

 

When he takes the first sip, Jisung can’t help but make the worst face possible. It’s alcohol so he’s not really sure why he expected it to taste like juice. But after that he seems to recover and takes a few more sips. Mark just seems to be zoning out while Jisung drinks and he wants to know what’s going on in his mind.

 

“It’s kinda loud in here right? Do you want to go somewhere else?” Mark asks him.

 

Jisung is slightly buzzed and he doesn’t know Mark that well but he does know Mark is a senior and that he’s cute so he might as well take the chance.

 

“Sure,” comes his reply.

 

Mark leads Jisung through crowds of people and up a flight of stairs before they make it to what seems to be Mark’s room.

 

When he looks around, Jisung sees a lot of swimming trophies and pictures of Mark, Jeno, and Yukhei a lot. It’s altogether a really nice yet simplistic room and it allows Jisung to get more comfortable around Mark.

 

“I’ve never seen you at one of my parties before,” Mark’s voice breaks Jisung out of his trance.

 

“Yeah well Jaemin decided it was time for me to experience a high school party”

 

“And how’s that going for you?”

 

“Everything seems to be matching the movies scene for scene but I’ve yet to make out with a hot boy.” As the words come out of his mouth, Jisung begins to walk closer and closer to where Mark is sitting on his own bed.

 

Jisung feels out of his element. He’s slightly buzzed off whatever Mark poured in his cup and he’s .5 millimeters from said boy’s lap.

 

The drink is really serving as liquid courage. Jisung decides to sit himself in Mark’s lap and Mark seems pleased at the turn of events if the tensing of his thighs is anything to go by.

 

“You’re in my lap, in my room, on my bed, Jisung. If you want it, take it,” comes Mark’s reply.

 

Jisung doesn’t know what to do next. He’d half expected Mark to push him off his lap, to laugh at the little freshman making advances at one of the most sought out seniors in the entire school.

 

He expresses that to Mark.

 

“Mark, I- I’ve never done this before.”

 

“Where’d all that confidence go Sungie? You sit yourself in my lap, but now you’re telling me you’ve never kissed anyone? You sure are full of surprises.”

 

Jisung finds himself flushing. He’s not sure if it’s because of his drink or Mark’s response. Before continuing, Jisung pauses to finish whatever was left in his cup. He has a feeling he’s going to be needing the liquid courage.

 

Still perched on Mark’s lap, Jisung wraps his arms around the senior’s neck. Up close he can see everything about Mark, from little acne scars to the lines right under his eyes.

 

He can hear Chenle in his mind right now. _A senior? And a cute one? Good job Sungie_.

 

Mark leans forwards so his forehead is resting on Jisung’s. Jisung’s eyes flutter shut and he starts leaning in.

 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Mark mumbles before he closes the gap between the two of them.

 

Jisung’s hands tighten around Mark’s neck and he seems to go lax in the boy’s lap.

 

Mark tastes of something sweet, probably the same drink he gave Jisung and the freshman swears he could get drunk off of Mark’s taste alone.

 

 _This is nice_ , Jisung thinks to himself. But then Mark is detaching himself from Jisung and he can’t but assume he’s done something wrong.

 

“We’ve got to remember to breathe Sungie,” Mark says, as if he was reading Jisung’s mind.

 

Mark’s got a nice flush going on and Jisung wonders if he contributed to that.

 

Soon he finds himself leaning back into Mark for another kiss. The first one was nice but that’s the problem. The two had shared a chaste kiss, just their lips pushing against one another. Jisung wants this next one to be a bit _more._

 

When the two go back in for another kiss it’s exactly what Jisung was looking for. Mark’s hands squeeze Jisung’s waist tighter and he seems more desperate. That’s why Jisung opens his mouth when Mark begins nipping on his bottom lip.

 

 _Oh_ , Jisung thinks.

 

Mark’s tongue is exploring his mouth right now. It’s like Mark is searching for something he’s sure is inside Jisung’s mouth.

 

Jisung allows Mark to do as he pleases as he sits pliant in his lap. He almost whines when Mark pulls away, but it’s replaced with a keen when Mark begins kissing his jaw.

 

This isn’t exactly what Jisung was expecting when he followed Mark to his room but he’s not complaining either.

 

Mark is kissing his way up Jisung’s jaw until he lands right under his ear and begins nipping too. It stings a little but it’s then soothed with Mark’s tongue. The senior continues his ministrations on the younger boy until he gets back to Jisung’s throat.

 

He pressed multiple kisses to Jisung’s throat before he begins to bite down in hopes of leaving marks. He wants everyone to know who did that to little freshman Jisung.

 

Jisung lets this continue for a while longer before he brings Mark’s head back up to his and places another kiss on the older boy’s lips.

 

Mark allows the freshman to lead this kiss, and allows Jisung to nip at his lips. He opens his mouth and Jisung begins to explore Mark’s mouth the way the senior did to his own.

 

Albeit sloppy, Mark is enjoying the kiss with Jisung, who’s excitement makes up for his lack of skill. He’s surprised when Jisung begins to kiss down his neck similar to how he did Jisung’s.

 

Just like his kisses, the younger boy is messier in his attack on Mark’s neck. With his hands around Mark’s neck and the senior’s hands roaming up and down his back, Jisung kisses from Mark’s throat to the area where his neck and his shoulder meet.

 

Mark’s breath becomes more shallow when Jisung begins marking him up in that area and the boy stores that information for future needs.

 

Jisung continues to lose himself in Mark and he feels as if he’s slipped into another universe. He can no longer hear the thumping bass of the music outside, he can only hear Mark’s heartbeat as he continues to mark up the older boy.

 

Something sparks in Jisung as Mark drags him up once again for another kiss. He knows his lips are bruised but he doesn’t care at all. Kissing Mark is addictive to Jisung. The senior’s lips are soft and even though they’ve been kissing for god knows how long, Jisung still faintly tastes the fruity flavor on the boy’s lips.

 

This kiss is different from the other kisses the boys have shared. Both boys seem more desperate for each other as their teeth begin to clash. One hard bite from Jisung has Mark yelping into the kiss but soon he finds himself sighing as Jisung’s tongue runs over his bottom lip to soothe the pain.

 

If Jisung thinks kissing Mark is addictive, Mark thinks kissing Jisung is a fever dream.

 

Just a few hours ago Jisung looked so out of his element standing in the middle of the floor. Now Mark has got the same boy in his lap kissing him as if his life depended on it.

 

Jisung’s hands make their way from around Mark’s neck to his hair and he pulls. Mark knows that if he doesn’t stop Jisung soon kissing will turn into something else he knows the younger boy is not ready for.

 

Mark pulls away from Jisung’s lips with a sigh. Not ready to end things with the younger boy, he pulls him in for one, two, three pecks before laying back on his bed.

 

When Mark looks at the younger boy, his face is flushed, not only from the kissing but also because of the drink he poured the boy at the beginning of the night. Mark coos and begins petting the top of the boy’s hair.

 

Jisung, in his efforts to get away from Mark’s coddling ends up turning his head towards Mark’s bedside table. With a quick glance at the clock, Jisung realizes he’s been making out with Mark for nearly 2 hours.

 

“Oh my god! Mark, Jaemin is going to kill me,” yelps Jisung.

 

“Isn’t Jaemin the one who wanted you to get the high school experience or whatever?”

 

“Yeah but I don’t think that meant making out with a senior for nearly 2 hours,” comes the freshman’s frantic reply.

 

“Sungie _calm down_. Why don’t you go in the bathroom and rinse your face and then I’ll walk you back to your brother,” says Mark, trying to alleviate some of Jisung’s stress.

 

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good.”

 

Mark flashes Jisung a smile before he shows the younger boy where the bathroom is.

 

In the bathroom, Jisung inspects himself in the mirror. As expected, his lips are swollen and he has tiny bruises starting to form all over his neck. He knows Mark looks exactly the same.

 

 _What is everyone going to think?_ Jisung thinks to himself.

 

 _Ignore them. You had fun tonight right?_ Jisung curses Chenle’s voice in his head again even though he knows it has a point.

 

The younger boy did have fun with Mark. Sure all they did was kiss but still, he thought it was nice and he wouldn’t mind doing it again.

 

Jisung opens the bathroom door only to be met by Mark. He leads them down the stairs back to the party. When he looks on the couch he sees his brother surrounded by Jeno, Renjun, and Donghyuck and they look as though they’re having a conversation.

 

When they approach the boys, Jeno is the first to comment, with a whistle and a “Damn.”

 

At this, the other three boys look up at Mark and Jisung and Jaemin’s jaw drops. His baby brother and Mark Lee?

 

“You know baby brother, when I said you should get the high school experience I meant maybe play some beer pong and dance on the table. Not look like you’ve been attacked.”

 

Both Jisung and Mark flush at Jaemin’s words. They know he’s not being serious but the idea of other people knowing that they’ve been kissing for a majority of the time Jisung’s been at the party is somewhat embarrassing, even if the hickies give it all away.

 

Jaemin notices his brother's eyes fighting to stay open and decides that its time for them to call it a night. 

 

“You look tired Sungie. Maybe it’s time for us to go home.”

 

It’s like as soon as Jaemin’s statement leaves his mouth, a switch is flipped in Jisung. All of his previous energy is gone and he feels as though he had sobered up.

 

“Yeah that sounds pretty good but um,” Jisung turns to Mark, “is it okay if we have a second to talk?”

 

Mark nods and Jaemin replies with a “Go ahead Sung, I’ll be outside waiting.”

 

Jisung pulls Mark to the kitchen.

 

“Thanks for tonight Mark. It was fun.”

 

“The pleasure was all mine Sungie,” says Mark with a smirk.

 

“Well I’ll see you in school right Mark? We should do this again.”

 

“Yeah we should. But Jisung, do me one favor?”

 

“What Mark?”

 

“Don’t fall for me yeah? I’m no good for you.” At this, Mark’s voice becomes more serious.

 

Jisung walks up to Mark and puts a hand on his cheek. With a peck, Jisung responds, “I think I’ll make the call on that one Mark.”

 

With that, Jisung walks away, leaving Mark standing in the kitchen with the taste of the boy lingering in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow. Um I knew I wanted to do this series b/c Abel or The Weeknd as most of y'all know him is one of my favorite artists and I love his Trilogy album. The ending was kinda a spoiler for this ship and this universe making a reappearance later on in the series but there is no other connection between stories unless I say so.


End file.
